The instant invention relates generally to motors and more specifically it relates to a device for producing reciprocating motion which provides converting the forward driven motion of a rotating weight into a vertical reciprocating motion which can then be transferred to an external member to perform useful work.
There are available various conventional motors which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.